


Scars and Souvenirs

by Raegan_Black



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegan_Black/pseuds/Raegan_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in Purgatory, Dean gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little One-shot that I found complete on my computer. I probably didn't think it was complete at the time, but I'm happy with it now! 
> 
> Also, yes I know Cas healed Dean so he didn't have the scar. For the sake of this fic, that particular healing never happened. Enjoy!

Dean parked in front of a small building, which admittedly looked more like a shack, and turned off the Impala. It didn’t look like it was the best of places to get a tattoo, but Dean had been in worse. He’d done his research on the artists working there, and their work was some of the best Dean had seen recently.

With a sigh, Dean pushed open his door, climbing out of the car. Walking into the building, he saw art work all over the walls, design ideas, pictures of tattoos the artists had done in the past. There were two men sitting at the back of the room, one working on what looked like would become a full back piece, and the other sitting on a black couch, flipping through a magazine. Dean cleared his throat to get their attention. The man sitting on the couch glanced up at Dean before setting his magazine to the side. He got up and made his way towards Dean.

“What can I help you with?” The man asked, extending his hand.

Dean shook the other man’s hand. “I want to get another tattoo and I heard this was the place to come.” It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it looked like the kind of place that wouldn’t ask too many questions.

The other man grinned. “Well, I’m glad you found us. I’m Nick. Was there a specific artist you were wanting to do the tattoo?”

Dean shook his head. “Just whoever you’ve got on hand.”

“Alright, I’ve got a couple of hours before my next appointment, so can I do it. Did you want to take a look around, or do you already have an idea of what you want?”

“I already know what I want.” Dean took off his flannel shirt, and pushed the short sleeve of his under shirt up over his left shoulder. “I want this outlined and colored in.”The scar on his arm stood out like a beacon, begging the other man to ask about how he got it. But if the other man wanted to know, he kept it well hidden.

“Seems simple enough. Go take a seat over there and I’ll get the needle ready. There’s a form you’ll need to fill out, though.”

Nick walked over to the desk at the front of the building, attaching a paper to a clipboard and grabbing a pen. He handed it to Dean, and went to open a new needle and set up the machine. Dean didn’t bother reading the form as he filled it out. It was the usual liability waiver form and it wasn’t as if he was going to put his real name on one of these anyway.

A few minutes later, Nick walked back turned towards Dean. “What color did you want it?”

“Just black.” Dean replied. He saw the man nod and take his place beside Dean, turning on the machine.

Before long, Dean lost himself in memories, pushing out the pain. _I’ve had worse._ Dean didn’t let himself think about his time in Hell often, but as the needle ran over his skin, he let the memories wash over him. While he hated that he could remember his time there, he hated that he couldn’t remember Castiel pulling him out even more. The scar was the only proof he had that the angel had pulled him from hell, and when it started fading, Dean had decided to get it tattooed, not quite ready to let go of that. It was his only reminder of his best friend. He hated to admit it, but now that he didn’t know if Castiel was alive or dead, he needed that reminder more than ever.

Less than an hour later, the tattoo was finished and bandaged up. Dean paid the man and left, making sure to leave a tip for Nick. Once Dean was back in the Impala, he slowly peeled the bandage from his arm to look at the tattoo. Castiel may still be in Purgatory, but at least Dean would still have this part of him.


End file.
